


Of Drakes and Fae

by Skyeec2



Series: Random AO3 Tags Collection [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Domestic Fairy Masturbation, F/M, Fantasy Creature AU, Homoerotic Dragon Orgasms, M/M, Self-Indulgent Underwater Angst, Sex with a stranger, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Being a Water Dragon in love with a Fire Fairy makes things hard; it's very fortunate that a solution has been discovered.





	Of Drakes and Fae

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to go Nightmare Mode on this one and used all three tags generated, which were; Self-Indulgent Underwataer Angst, Homoerotic Dragon Orgasms and Domestic Fairy Masturbation.

Cloud’s gaze was focused on the woman lying on a couch a few feet from the glass that divided them, watching her intently as she moved with an ease and grace he didn’t usually see in land-dwellers. He didn’t usually bother with those that lived on the land at all, but here he was, watching Rosso intently as she positioned herself comfortably, burning wings relaxed on her back and stray flames burning on her skin.

Perhaps his fascination was all the worst because she was a flame fairy, a race that was the complete opposite to himself, a water dragon. But he couldn’t bring himself to care that others would think him foolish, he adored his fire fairy and knew that she returned those feelings.

If it had been safe then he’d been lounging with her, his mouth in place of her hand as he pleased her. But it wasn’t, his form was always wet; due to his tail and legs being made entirely of water, and he might have seriously hurt her if he did the things she wanted him to to her.

Fire Fairies didn’t tolerate water very well, it doused the flames that burned along their skin and their wings, flames that didn’t easily reignite.

Which lead them to their current arrangement; Rosso, sprawled naked on her couch and Cloud, in a tank that lead to the ocean outside awaiting their guest of the evening. While he mightn’t be able to touch her the way he wanted too, they could still please each other; if only with arousing displays and the rush that complete control over his actions brought her.

A shift in the water around him indicated that the water dragon Rosso had invited for the night had arrived, turning towards him gave him his first look at the male. He was much larger than Cloud was, though his claws were shorter than Cloud’s own, most of his danger was in his sheer size and strength than it dealing out sharp, cut attacks like Cloud.

His shaggy grey hair fell in his face, drawing attention to his dark blue eyes and the markings on his face that identified him as a darke from the western seas. He was an impressive figure, as were all the guests Rosso chose, and Cloud was sure that he’d end up very bruised by the end of the night.

Shifting from the corner of his eye, told him that Rosso had shifted into a position to better watch their foreplay; something that never failed to excite her.

A moment where nothing occured passed between them, then they were on each other; attacking with everything at their disposal. It was a flurry of spines, claws and tails as they bludgeoned and slashed at each other, each trying to subdue the other first. Cloud was forced to his back first, fine sand rising around him as he snarled up at the other dragon; snarls shifting to a harsh yowl as the drake over him thrust into him, cock sinking into his body.

The dragon above him snarled loudly, growls rumbling in his chest as he forced himself into Cloud, taking him over and over again as Rosso watched them with intent, focused eyes. 

He glanced towards the fire fairy on the other side of the glass, groaning when he saw her fingers were buried within her body. His cock twitched at the sight of her; pleasing herself to the sight of the larger water dragon using him like this.

An increase in tempo had his eyes clenching with a sharp guttural noise, body straining as the male over him grew closer to his orgasm. He panted heavily, claws scratching at the other until he stiffened over him; cock spilling into him.

The other male rutted into him through his orgasm, stopping once he’d finished and leaning over him. Cloud struggled under the other’s weight, his own cock still hard and twitching against his skin.

But his actions only spurred the other into motion; causing him to start to move within him once again. He snapped sharp teeth up at the other male but couldn’t free himself from his grasp and remained in place.

Turning his eyes towards Rosso showed the fire fairy running a wicked tongue over her soaked fingers, flames burning contently around her form. She blinked when she noticed his eyes focused upon her, leaning back where she sat and spreading her limbs so he could see the wetness of her core.

The sight of her sent arousal straight to his cock and he spilled between himself and the other water dragon’s body with a growl of his own. He relaxed under the other’s movements, lying there as he used him; the night was still young and dragon’s were well known as a particularly vigorous race. They could be there for hours.


End file.
